PSASBR: Spike X Parappa (Spirappa: Lemon)
by squishleudders
Summary: My two friends wanted me to make this and I was so tempted to that I actually freaking made it. I literally stayed up until 3AM writing this and It's 8AM right now so.. Well yeah I guess, here's my first Spirappa lemon! Enjoy.. I guess... (I wanna die lmao)


NOTE: This is a fucking lemon that contains Spike X Parappa from PSASBR, and I was tempted to make it so, here it is.. I wanna die lmao

Parappa was sitting down on the couch in his apartment, he grabbed the remote control and started to switch around the television shows. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Parappa got up and opened the door to see Spike, he was holding his monkey net and had these weird binoculars wrapped around his hair.

"Hey Parappa, wanna go capture some monkeys with me?"  
"Well.. I dunno-"  
"Come on, It'll be fun! Plus, It'd help alot."  
"Fine."  
"Alright, follow me! Oh, and don't forget your mic or skateboard or whatever the heck you're taking."  
"Yeah yeah, I'm on it."

Parappa grabbed his mic and followed Spike out the door. They started running down the hallways and caught up with the monkey that Spike wanted him to help catch. Spike started to sprint a bit, leaving Parappa behind a bit because he was almost out of breath.

"Come on! Hurry up!"  
"I... I'm.. Tr... Trying." Parappa responded while panting his head off.  
"Well try harder!"

Spike grabbed Parappa by his right hand and he forcefully sprinted with him. They were out of breath at this point, but they were so close to the monkey. In fact, they were right near the monkey, so Spike let go of Parappa's hand and swung his net over the top of the monkey, but he missed. Parappa fell to the floor panting, and Spike collapsed right on top of him. Parappa couldn't breathe because Spike was a bit heavy, that's when Spike just moved out of the way for Parappa to breathe. They just layed there on the floor panting for a good couple of seconds until Spike got up and held out a hand for Parappa to grab onto. The rapping dog grabbed his friend's hand and he pulled him up to where he was standing on his feet.

"We can't give up now, let's catch this monkey."  
"Yeah Spike, but where is he now?"  
"...I.. I don't really know..?"  
"Follow me."

Parappa sniffed in the air a bit until he got a scent.

"Find anything yet?"  
"Yeah, come on."  
"Alright."

Spike started to follow Parappa where the monkey was. What Spike didn't know was that Parappa was accidently scenting the wrong thing. Parappa turned around the corner and followed up to an open door, leading to a room just with a couch, a coffee table, and a bed. (which the bed was in the bedroom of course.)

"So the monkey's in here?"  
"Well, yeah, that's what I scented."  
"Wait... There Isn't a monkey in here!"  
"What?! Of course there is! I clearly scented it!"  
"Well you scented wrong. I knew I should've used my monkey radar."  
"Wait a second, we haven't checked the bedroom."  
"Oh, right."

Spike and Parappa walked into the bedroom and searched around the almost empty room for a monkey, but for no results.

"Spike I'm tired, I'm gonna take a quick nap I gue-"  
"What?! But we have a monkey to capture!"  
"Can we do that later? Please? I mean I've been running around with you almost all day and I'm pretty tired."  
"Fine."

Parappa looked at the bed for a second then jumped in under the covers, well so did Spike.

"Uh... Spike, wh-what are y-you doing..?"  
"I'm taking a nap too. What, you got a problem sleeping with another boy?"  
"Um... No. But this is like.. Kinda gay..? I don't know. It just feels weird."  
"If It's weird I can go sleep on the cou-"  
"No! It's fine. Really, it is."  
"Alright then. Have a good nap."  
"Y-you too.."

Parappa and Spike just layed there, the only thing they could actually hear was their breathing. That noise was knocked out of sight when Parappa started to hear quiet groans, just as when you stretch. The rapping dog then felt something up against his back and saw an arm go over his left shoulder. It was Spike..

"S-Spike wh-what are you d-doing?" Parappa started to panic a bit, but also felt so weird and relaxed at the same time. It was a mixture of feelings to be exact.  
"Just getting comfortable. Wait, am I making you uncomftable or something?"  
"Well.. N-no, but.. Isn't this like.. You know.. Uh... Gay?..."  
"What? You have a problem with gays?"  
"No, and that's not even what I was trying to say."  
"Alright then, so you're fine with me getting "comfortable"?"  
"I.. Guess.."  
"Good."

Spike slid his arm down Parappa's pants and boxers, then he took a slight grab onto Parappa's dick, and then stroked him off, noticing it wasn't limp and then noticing Parappa was getting "turned on" by sleeping with another boy, especially Spike. The rapping dog's eyes widened but then quickly shut as he held pressure on his lip with a bite, holding back a groan. He arched his back into Spike's stomach and he rolled his eyes back behind his closed eyelids. A noticeable blush grew apon Parappa's face, which Spike clearly noticed. His body was shaking but slowly being flooded with pleasure as Spike pumped at his dick a bit faster. He lightly gripped onto the bedspread and let out a soft moan, letting the pleasure overflow him too much. Spike could feel his own pants getting tighter around his waist area from hearing his friend's moans. The sensation of Spike's hand triggered a chain reaction inside of Parappa, but he just couldn't put his finger straight on it. Every second Parappa's body tensed up more by more, bit by bit, and Spike couldn't stop himself from doing this although of how impulsive he felt. Parappa let out an actual moan when he reached his climax, his toes curling up, his eyes opening, and his back arching more into Spike's stomach. Suddenly, a small ounce of warm semen poured out of Parappa's dick, some going onto Spike's fingers. He took his hand off of Parappa's dick and started to lick the semen off of his fingers, getting them extra wet for something he was about do. Spike slid his hand back under the covers and back into Parappa's boxers. He then slowly entered a finger into Parappa's entrance and started to pick up the pace a few seconds after. Parappa's mouth slightly agaped and his grip on the bedspread slowly started to fade. A faint blushed appeared on Spike's face as he hungrily licked his own lips. He didn't wanna become the "girl" in this situation, so he inserted another finger into the rapping dog's entrance, "showing off" his pride as a boy. Parappa let out a soft moan and began to pant a bit from his face heating up too much. Spike took out his fingers and unzipped his tight jeans;  
his erection soonly being out.

"You ready?" Spike asked in a lustful voice.  
"What do you mean?"

Parappa felt the tip of Spike's dick touch the rim of his entrance.

"I mean this."  
"Wait!... I've never really done this before..."  
"It's alright, you'll get use to it. Hopefully."  
"What do you mean by hopeful-"

Parappa was cut off by the tip of Spike's dick entering his hole.

"It'll be fine, I really think you'll like it."  
"I don't think I'm ready though!-"  
"No excuses, Parappa. Trust me, just take my word for it. You'll get use to it, and you'll like it."  
"...Fine."

Spike slowly started to insert his dick into Parappa's entrance, causing them both to let out a soft moan, but Spike's moan was a bit more quieter than Parappa's. About a minute later, Spike picked up the pace and started to go faster, and Parappa couldn't stop moaning. Every thrust just got faster and every time; Parappa let out a moan that just got louder and more meaning put into it. He thought it was gonna hurt, but surprisingly, it didn't, he just got struck with pleasure right when Spike put his dick in. Parappa felt the tip of Spike's dick go deeper and deeper into his entrance, he didn't know what to do at this point. Although of how much he enjoyed it, he still couldn't believe him and Spike were actually sex. He'd never felt this way before, after all of those years believing he liked Sunny, and that thought just seemed to fade away quickly. Parappa was interupted as Spike inserted his whole length in. The rapping dog's body was trembling with pleasure as Spike reached his climax. He couldn't help but to let out a loud moan as Spike thrusted deep inside to let out his climax. A couple seconds later he let out a soft moan as he climaxed into the rapping dog's entrance, the warm liquids spilling out a bit. Spike took his dick out of Parappa's entrance, zipped it back up in his pants, and rolled over on his back while panting.

"Can I take my nap now?"  
"Yeah, I already got what I wanted."  
"Wait, what do you mean by you got what you wanted?"  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."  
"Oh.." A noticeable blush appeared on Parappa's face.  
"Can I get comfortable again?"  
"Yes, but don't do anything inappropriate."  
"Alright."

Parappa rolled onto his left side and Spike rolled over to his right. The rapping dog leaned his head down onto Spike's chest as he wrapped his arms around the boy's stomach area.

"So Spike, when are we gonna catch that monkey?"  
"After our nap. Hopefully It's not too much of a distraction to other people."  
"Probably not."

End. 


End file.
